Everything I've ever wanted
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: A short story about how Kensi and Deeks love story could end. Let me know what you think!


She stood there in the bullpen of the mission. "How things have changed," she thought aloud. Her desk now tidy and neatly organized belonged to Nell, who had entered field work more frequently, although she still had her home in ops when needed. She inhaled deeply. She missed the musty smell of the old building. She looked down at her swollen belly, "this is worth it," she whispered to her self placing both hands over her stomach.

"Mrs. Deeks," she heard a familiar tone. She waddled around and smiled slyly like a wolf who ate the sheep.

"Hetty, I didn't think anyone would be here so early."

"You should know better than that by now my dear," the years were beginning to wear on her former boss. "Now why are you disobeying Doctors orders? Does Mr. Deeks know you are here?"

"No, and please don't tell him! He worries about us enough already," she continues to have her hands on her belly. "I was going stir crazy and needed to get out. Somehow I ended up here."

"Well, come to my office and sit," Hetty motioned, " I have some nice Camille tea, non caffeinated of course, that I served to Jackie before she gave birth to Caroline."

Hetty has many stories and had served many people over the years, however it still shocked them when she told her stories from years past, in her Hetty way. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing", Kensi began

"Nonsense! I see that look in your eyes!"

Lately she was more and more emotional, and her eyes began to tear, " What if I can't do this?"

"Well, I believe it's a little late for that," the elderly women placed a comforting hand on Kensi's belly.

"I don't think I've ever been this frightened, Hetty, not through all the missions. This is going to be my toughest one yet!" the tears fell a little harder.

"And yet, you still have your partner beside you to help you through this one as well."

Kensi nodded knowing she was right and wondering if this had been her master plan by partnering them up all those years ago. Hetty was know for playing semantics and bringing people together in mysterious ways.

"In all my years that I've know you dear, you've never been one to walk away from a mission. Your tough as nails and this will be another one you successfully accomplish." The words of encouragement were all she needed. She began to feel more confident when suddenly...

"Hetty," she said looking down at the puddle growing between her legs."I think my water just broke!"

"Well , lets go!" She winked , "tea does it every time!"

Kensi called Deeks as Hetty drove them to the hospital.

Meeting them at the entrance he scowled, Why were you out of bed?"

"No time for that Mr Deeks, My fault," she covers for the mother to be. "Now take your wife and go have those babies. "

Kensi's Brown mismatched eyes look up at her husbands, " I'm terrified," she whispers.

He kisses her forehead as he wheels her in the entrance of the hospital. "My Kickass Kensilina scared? I've never know you to be scared. You got this baby!"

"We got this," she whispers between pants.

Three hours later, Deeks enters the waiting room where his former team, who had truly become family after all these years, were waiting along with Julia, Roberta and Guy. "A boy and a Girl!" The new father was beaming with pride!

Sam smirks, " I can't wait to watch this! Congrats shaggy!" He gives Deeks a brotherly slap on the back!

"Just remember you owe Kensi and I a babysitting day!" Referencing when the pair watched Kam for him back in the day.

"Congrats man!" Callen tells his friend.

Beale squeals as Nell settles him. "Tell the new mama congrats and we hope to see her soon!"

Kensi holds her bundles unsure of the mission before her. Deeks walks back in the room. "We got this!" He beams so enamored by his new family. His eyes shining as bright as stars.

She sees this excitement in the man she loves and becomes more relaxed and confident.

"Together were bold!" The smile he loves light up her face.

He smiles back, "All in!"

The following week, they pack the twins, Martin Donald Deeks and Kiara Henrietta Deeks, and head to the mission to formally introduce them to the members of their extended family. After the visit, Kensi is holding both babies in her arms near the bullpen.

"Oh, the box, Deeks..."she starts nodding her head to the shelf where the smaller box from inside the original package had been sitting for the last 6 years.

Deeks lifts the box from the shelf and places it on his old desk. "What's in the box, Kens?"

"I told you! It's everything you've ever wanted! Now open it!"

He looks at the box on the desk, then looks back lovingly at his princess holding the two most amazing gifts anyone could ever ask for. " I already have everything I've ever wanted right here, right now," he puts his hand on her back and takes their son while she carries their daughter. Leaving the box on the desk, they walk out to live their happily ever after.


End file.
